


A Road Twice Traveled

by Qurinas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy had a tough choice in front of her and chose wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Road Twice Traveled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venturous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/gifts).



Ginny walked around the viewing stands, still dressed in her dirty Quidditch robes. Her hair was stringy with sweat from yanking her broom around the pitch in a desperate hunt for the Snitch. The match had been longer than any she had ever played in before. Though, that was hardly just a matter of normal play...

Frustrated, she blew an errant lock out of her face. Turning the corner, she came up short when she saw Pansy Parkinson standing there. She could have been the poster girl for the perfect Slytherin fan. Her dark bob was cut in a perfect line along her chin and shined in the late April sun. Her green and silver scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck and a silver snake covered most of her right cheek. Pansy wore an emerald silk blouse with stylish black slacks and low, black leather boots that could have easily been on the feet of one of the runway models Lavender Brown went on and on about.

"You almost had that Snitch a few times, Weasley," Pansy quipped to Ginny, an insufferable smirk on her face. "I guess it was lucky for us that you didn't. We outscored you so much that there's no way Gryffindor can win the cup this year." She gave a faux pout that oozed condescension.

Ginny felt her blood boiling. But, even as her anger rose, her gaze was fixed on Pansy's red lips. How enticing they were covered in the bold lipstick she wore. She shook off those thoughts though. It was easier than normal because she was so angry about what had just happened on the pitch. "And?" Ginny prompted, her voice tight.

Pansy shrugged, her smirk back firmly in place. "Just proves Gryffindor isn't invincible."

That was a fact that hardly needed to be pointed out, especially as of late. The year had been a painful and there were constant reminders of how things had changed. There were children of Death Eaters allowed to use the Cruciatus Curse almost indiscriminately on any student was wasn't "with" You-Know-Who. Academic courses had changed and propaganda about Muggles and Muggleborns was rampant.

Ginny had been pleasantly shocked to learn that Quidditch would be going that year but her pleasure had quickly turned into frustration. Reaching for her left shoulder, she rubbed lightly at the lingering sting from a hex that had hit her...from the stands. Pansy's smirk grew as she watched.

"Something wrong with your shoulder? It would be terrible if Gryffindor ended up in last place by doing badly against Ravenclaw in a few weeks."

Ginny scoffed. She doubted the Slytherin cared much about Quidditch. About to express that opinion, her breath hitched when Pansy took two quick steps forward. There were a scant few inches between her and Pansy and neither spoke.

The silence went on and on. Ginny started to speak but saw Pansy's lips part and stopped. No words came from Pansy either.

"What do you want?" asked Demelza Robins as she turned the corner, the rest of the Gryffindor team in tow.

Pansy stepped back and glared at the Gryffindors. "I have something for Weasley from Headmaster Snape." She didn't take her eyes off Demelza and the others as she reached into her pocket and drew forth a small roll of parchment.

Handing the note to Ginny, she held it for just a moment to issue a warning before releasing it. "I wouldn't show that to anyone. It was hexed by Headmaster Snape himself and he instructed me to tell you that it would be...unwise for others to look upon it," Pansy droned in an imitation of her Head of House.

The assembled Gryffindors rolled their eyes but didn't look at the scroll. "I guess we'd better listen to the Head Girl," Demelza scoffed.

Opening the note while making sure none of her teammates could see the writing, Ginny was shocked to find it wasn't Snape's harsh scrawl but a lovely, flowing script.

 _Astronomy Tower. Friday. Ten at night. Come alone._ Ginny barely recognized that the writing was Pansy's before the paper went up in a blinding flash. The flames stung her fingers but, when Ginny looked at them, there was no evidence they were burned. Looking back up, she caught sight of Pansy's back as she walked away.

 

* * * *

 

Ginny crept through the halls a few minutes before ten. She wore her black cloak with the hood up to hide her face. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail to conceal her trademark feature.

Her wand hung ready at her side as she approached the Astronomy Tower. There wasn't a sound but Ginny's eyes still whipped back and forth cautiously A hundred thoughts flooded her mind as she walked. Foremost, was the nagging doubt that she was making a big mistake.

The door creaked as it opened and Ginny winced. Her eyes widened as she glanced around. " _Lumos,_ " she whispered and the tip of her wand flared with a dim ball of golden light.

"Put that out," hissed out from the darkness.

Ginny swung her wand towards the shrouded figure a few feet away which earned her a dismissive scoff. " _Nox._ " Ginny vanished the light at the tip of her wand. She fumbled in the darkness before she got the door closed.

Almost immediately she felt herself being pressed against the door. Ginny's chest heaved as she struggled to see inside the cowl that was mere inches from her nose. "We shouldn't be doing this," the voice from the cowl said in a husky whisper.

"You shouldn't have invited me then." Ginny's tone was soft but didn't waver.

Ginny fought not to flinch as the tip of a nose brush her own and breath tickled her lips. Her hands were pressed against the door, her wand clicking against the wood as she shifted. "Maybe that's the reason I did?"

Her left hand wandered up the opening of the cloak until it reached the hood. Ginny's eyes were finally adjusting to the dim light as she pulled it back. The weak light of the and twinkling stars ghosted through the window, accentuating Pansy Parkinson's pale skin and dark red lips. Ginny's breath hitched.

Their eyes met and they stared at one another for a long moment. "You invit-" Ginny began but her words were cut off as Pansy's lips pressed into hers. A strangled gasp of surprise escaped Ginny and Pansy's tongue slid past her parted lips.

Trapped between Pansy and the door, the thrill of their elicit encounter added to Ginny's excitement as Pansy deepened the kiss. Her tummy did a little flip and she could feel heat beginning to pool between her legs.

Crying out in surprise and pleasure, Ginny broke the kiss and tilted her chin up. Pansy's hand was pressed firmly up between her legs, fingers rubbing in small circles. Soon, Pansy's lips and teeth moved on to attack the sensitive skin of her neck causing Ginny's breath to quicken.

Ginny ducked back down to claim Pansy's lips once more but the kiss was short lived. She felt Pansy's lips tighten against hers before pulling away. When Ginny opened her eyes, Pansy was wincing, her hand reaching for her left forearm before she stopped herself.

Ginny's felt a deep sense of unease as she regarded Pansy. It was a moment before Pansy looked away from her arm and raised her gaze to meet Ginny's. A tense silence followed.

Slowly, Ginny shook her head. Her mouth hung open. Was it possible to be totally shocked and not surprised in the same moment?

"You don't understand," Pansy huffed defensively. Turning on her heel, she tried to run off. Ginny caught hold of her right wrist stopping Pansy where she was. With her arm holding her in place, Pansy looked back over her shoulder.

"Pansy, don't. Please?" Ginny asked, the words coming out slow and steady. She blew out an exasperated breath. "I don't know what all... _this_ is," she said, waving her free had around them. "But, you don't need to go." She glanced at Pansy's left arm before looking back into her eyes.

Pansy stayed where she was for just a moment before shaking her head. "I can't. I...just can't." She whipped her arm away from Ginny and ran towards the stairs, leaving Ginny to watch her retreating form in disbelief  
.

 

* * * *

 

Pansy's blouse was stained with blood as was the pale skin of her neck. A silver chain hung loosely from her fingers as she paced. Absently, she reached up to smooth the hair hanging near her left cheek. It was tacky and stuck together and she groaned knowing what was in it. Her eyes were red and puffy and tracks of tears stained her cheeks .

"You need to stop."

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Pansy shot back in annoyance.

"You misunderstand your folklore if you believe that I am the one to be tormented." The voice was think with annoyance but there was also a hint of sardonic amusement.

Pansy stopped pacing and turned to face the voice. The hooked nose, dark, greasy hair and piercing eyes made the figure unmistakable. Though she had to admit it was a bit off-putting to see him floating as a ghostly specter, two huge puncture wounds in his neck weeping blood which never seemed to find the floor.

"You think this is torment?"

The specter shrugged. "It is certainly an ordeal."

The wind whistled through the cracks and spaces in the siding of the house, causing the shrieks that gave the shack its name. Pansy sighed and glanced down at the silver chain. "It certainly is."

"Now that you have told me all this, what do you expect of me?" Snape inquired.

Pansy looked up at him, her blue eyes flashing with annoyance. "What do I expect?" she huffed. "What do I expect?" She turned on her heel and began to pace again. She stamped her foot as she stopped and turned to glare at him. "I thought that after seven years of being in your house, being favored by you and becoming what you made us, I thought that you may have some insight." Pansy also knew she needed his help but couldn't bring herself to admit it yet.

Snape regarded her in stony silence. "You think I made you into servants of the Dark Lord?"

"You think you didn't?" Pansy screeched.

He waited to reply until the sound stopped echoing off the walls of the shack. Snape regarded his former student coldly. "People think what they want to think, believe what they want to believe. You are projecting."

Pansy scoffed. "Projecting? You still can't admit that you did what you had to do to keep up appearances, can you? That it wasn't any sort of matter of us assuming what we wished but that you led us astray to help in making the Dark Lord trust you!"

"The Dark Lord is dead, is he not?" Snape responded, his tone heavy despite the victory he was speaking of. "But that is not the matter we're to discuss, is it, Miss Parkinson?" Folding his arms over his chest, Snape regarded her coldly. "We both know that isn't why you're here."

"I'm regretting coming here at all," she muttered angrily.

"You still did not tell me what you were doing with Miss Weasley. Meeting off alone in the dark of the night and in an empty tower."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Pansy sneered at him. Her gaze was contemptuous.

Snape scoffed. "Not really, no." He turned and paced, though the fact that he floated about the floor made it less intimidating. His brow furrowed as he considered the events then relaxed after a few moments. "All in all, it does make sense. Your reluctance to punish Miss Weasley as...aggressively as the others. Your general lack of hostility towards her and others did give you away a bit."

Pansy turned away from her former teacher, eyes downcast.

"Do you think you are the first proper Pureblood to desire someone you should not?" Snape ask, his voice growing weak for a mere moment. Pansy looked at him curiously. Was Snape admitting something to her? Was he..?

"Why do you wish to use that, Miss Parkinson?" Snape asked suddenly, gesturing with his large, pointed chin at the chain hanging from Pansy's hand. Slowly, she raised it up and opened her hand. The silver medallion on the chain rested in her palm. It was scorched and uneven. The hourglass in the center was cracked and looked like it might snap off at any moment.

"To change things," Pansy responded softly.

"What is the most important thing you wish to change?" Snape asked, although he spoke again without giving Pansy a chance to answer. "Your father? After all, he died to get you that Time Turner." Pansy looked at it again. She still had no idea how her father had acquired such a thing. It was rumored that they had all been destroyed after the event of Sirius Black and his escape from prison. Perhaps that hadn't been the case?

Pansy buried her face in her hands. Why had she given him so many details? She was now regretting it but when she'd arrived she'd been in a terrible state. "You murdered an Auror," Snape added, his tone derisive. "Deprived of a wand, you slit his throat." Snape scowled and winced, his scornful amusement fading, as he reached up to his own neck.

Pansy lowered her hands and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Enough!" she choked out. She hung her head and her body trembled. Her breathing was quick and shallow as she stared down at the rust colored blood flaking from her skin as she flexed her fingers.

The silence was stony and strained as Pansy kept her eyes on down. "A lot of people have lost people they love," Snape said, his voice unusually soft and compassionate. "That is why some betrayed the Dark Lord."

"The Malfoys?" She knew the story of what happened; Draco's mother had betrayed the Dark Lord to keep him safe.

"And others."

Pansy looked at him. Her gaze was unwavering. There was something in his voice... "You?" Snape regarded her unflinchingly. Another moment of tense silence hung between them yet he did not answer.

"It's Ginny," Pansy confessed, even though Snape had revealed nothing. She watched as Snape smugly nodded in response as if he had always known the truth. Pansy seethed and shook her head. It was so like Professor Snape to make her admit things aloud even when he already knew. Her breath hissed out between her teeth.

Turning on her heel, she went and got a bag from near the door. Bringing it back to him, she dropped it on the floor with a clang. "I need your help. I need to brew something." Pansy tucked away the Time Turner before setting up her cauldron and other supplies.

"You never did reach your potential," Snape mused snidely as she set up her things.

Looking up in annoyance, Pansy snapped, "And you could stir potions with your beak." She gave him a spiteful smile as she cocked her head before going back to setting up her things.

It wasn't long before the potion was done and Pansy had poured a vial of it that she stopped with a cork and tucked away. Snape, surprisingly, had kept to the task of insuring she made the potion correctly, with fewer scathing comments that she had expected.

Pansy pulled the Time Turner out of her pocket and stared down at it as it rested in her palm. As she shifted in her hand, she saw a new crack appear in the hourglass and sighed. Her hand trembled lightly as she took the small knob and turned it. The hourglass began to spin as did the world around her...

 

* * * *

 

Pansy hadn't realized she had closed her eyes until she opened them to find herself still in the Shrieking Shack. Nervously, she looked about but breathed a sigh of relief when she determined it was empty. The Battle of Hogwarts was hours away. Security at the castle would prove difficult to pierce but she would do just that. She didn't have any other choice.

She looked down as she felt dust and shards of metal slipping through her fingers. The pieces fell to the floor in a sparkly shower that might have appeared festive if they had not been the remains of what was possibly, the last Time Turner.

Pansy stood still and quiet until the last fragment had settled onto the dusty, wood floor. Taking a deep, steeling breath, she set off down the tunnel that would lead her to the Whomping Willow.

With a trip to the loo to wash and to nick anew uniform, she was ready. Creeping up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, Pansy couldn't hear anything over her pounding heart. She knew that her earlier self and Ginny were locked in a kiss that was deep and wanton and surely distracting them too much to hear her soft footfalls.

Stopping at the first level, she took the vial out of her pocket. Setting it on the ledge, Pansy made sure it was stable and safe before moving on. Ducking into the alcove a flight up, Pansy drew her cloak around her and pulled out her wand and...waited.

A series of quick footsteps echoed across the floor above her. It felt like it hadn't been long enough. Merlin, she had barely made it back! Pressing herself into the shadows, she tried not to look at the figure as she passed.

" _Imperio_ ," Pansy whispered. The figure stopped dead in her tracks and straightened up. Gesturing with her wand, Pansy motioned for her doppelganger to continue down the stairs until she reached the vial. Motioning again, her other self lifted her arm and took the vial. Bringing it to her mouth, the inky black potion passed her lips and within seconds she tumbled to the ground

"Professor Slughorn would be proud," Pansy muttered, the tension building within her bubbling out in a soft chuckle. Taking a breath, Pansy struggled to calm herself. Her wand was shaking so badly that it nearly slipped from her grasp.

" _Mobilicorpus_ ," she whispered. The prone figure floated gracefully into the air. Keeping her distance, Pansy floated her other self over to the storage closet. Settling the sleeping Pansy into the rafters, she made sure her counterpart was safe before closing the door and warding it with ever spell she could think of.

She had just turned back to the stairs when she caught sight of Ginny coming down, Ginny stopped short and stare at her, she smile quickly faltering. Her eyes narrowed at Pansy and she saw Ginny's hand disappear behind her back. "I thought you left?" Ginny's voice was tight as her gaze fell to Pansy's left arm.

"I made a mistake."

Ginny's eyes went wide and she was dumbstruck.

Slowly, tentatively, Pansy took a few steps forward. Holding her wand in her palm, she extended it to Ginny. She watched as Ginny regarded her skeptically. "Take it," Pansy said softly. "It's no trick."

Ginny's hand brushed Pansy's as she gently took her wand. "What...is going on?"

Pansy moved until there was barely any distance between them. Ginny tensed but didn't shy away when Pansy's lips brushed hers for a mere moment. Pansy pulled back and looked at Ginny. "I shouldn't have left you. I was coming back to fix that."

The silence hung between them, tense and thick, for a long time. "Aren't you afraid of defying You-Know-Who?" Ginny asked.

"Aren't you?" Her Slytherin defensiveness was definitely coming through in that retort. Her features softened after a moment and she added softly, "Yes."

Ginny gave Pansy a small smile. "Me too." Ginny's voice was hardened by her resolve and Pansy knew that Ginny wasn't going to let her fear stop her from standing up to the Dark Lord. Pansy wished she had that kind of resolve. Her knowledge of the events of the future could be a blessing or a curse. Coming back had only made the tiniest change and, although she hadn't changed very much, and she knew it was her only chance.

A swell of pride went through her. She was going to oppose the Dark Lord. If she hadn't found enough reasons yet to sanction the shift in her loyalty, perhaps that would come one day. It would need to if she was to get what she wished for.

Pansy's lips parted as she went to speak but her mouth was suddenly engaged in a heated kiss. Her arms went around Ginny and she clung to her. The warmth and softness of her body was comforting and she relaxed as they kiss.

Her tongue sought Ginny's and her worries began to melt away. Ginny broke the kiss and looked at Pansy with concern. "Your arm. What are you supposed to do?"

Pansy chewed her bottom lip. "At midnight, I'm supposed to make sure the corridor by the Room of Requirement is free.

"We need to tell people," Ginny announced, already starting to pull away.

Pansy reached for Ginny's wrist and wrapped her fingers around it, urging her to stay. "We can't," she said, her voice cracking under the strain. "We can't," she repeated with more resolve.

"Why?" Ginny looked to her skeptically.

Her mind reeled, unsure of how much to say. Even with magic, the paradox of time travel could damage as easily as it could heal. Finally, Pansy settled on the hope that Ginny's feelings were much like her own. "I need you to trust me, Ginny. I came back. You have my wand. At midnight, I will do what I can to help you and the others against the Dark Lord. But we can't leave here until midnight."

Ginny didn't move for a long time. The intensity of her regard made Pansy shift her feet but she didn't look away. Pansy had laid out all her cards and all she could do what wait. Ginny had her wand and whatever she decided, Pansy would have to deal with.

Finally, Ginny eased back over to Pansy. "What now?"

Pansy's arms encircled her. Grinning, she leaned up and practically purred in Ginny's ear, "I can try to distract you."

Ginny chuckled. "That would have been what I was dying to hear fifteen minutes ago." Her breath quickened as Pansy lightly kissed her neck and her ear. "Pansy," she began, her voice softer and much more serious. "I fancied that, have for quite some time, but...I don't think I can. Not now. I know something is going to happen.

Pansy nodded. Taking Ginny's hand, she began to lead her up the stairs. "I know. Let's go upstairs. We can try to find something else to distract ourselves." Her voice took on a more serious tone as she continued. "Will you promise me something?"

"Sure."

"When the night is over, no matter what happens and what we need to do, when we move on with our lives, promise me we'll do what we were going to do up here tonight." Pansy gave Ginny an impish grin as she looked back at her over her shoulder. "I've been dying to shag you all year, Weasley."

A matching grin appeared on Ginny's face as she let herself be tugged up the stairs. "I promise. "


End file.
